


Torture (transl.)

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Jeanny's Translations [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, Mid-Advent Children, Rescue, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: In dem Moment, als Tseng und Elena die drei Klone trafen, ging die Bergungsmission von J.E.N.O.V.A.s Kopf den Bach runter.





	Torture (transl.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Torture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936016) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x). 



Tseng fluchte, als er das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte. Das war nicht, was er erwartet hatte, als er und Elena aus dem Helikopter ausgestiegen waren, um J.E.N.O.V.A.s Überreste aus dem Nordkrater zu bergen. Ja, er hatte erwartet, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, sie zu finden, denn immerhin war das Höhlensystem sehr weitläufig, aber… Weder er noch das jüngste Mitglied der Turks hatten auch nur den leisesten Verdacht, dass seit Meteor seltsame Dinge dort geschahen. Dass diese drei Männer... nein, Kreaturen, dort lauern würden, in der Hoffnung ihre “Mutter” zu finden.  
  
Da es eigentlich nur eine Forschungsmission hätte sein sollen, waren beide, Tseng und Elena, kaum bewaffnet, als sie die dunklen Tunnel betraten. Und ausgerechnet das war die Ursache für die folgenden Probleme gewesen. Ja, sie hatten J.E.N.O.V.A.s Kopf gefunden, und sie hatten es auch geschafft, diesen zurück zum Helikopter zu bringen. Aber genau in dem Moment, als Tseng ihn am Bergungsseil befestigt und ein Signal an Reno und Rude gegeben hatte, waren die drei aufgetaucht. Und Pistolen waren nicht genug gewesen, um sie aufzuhalten. Zwei Turks auf einer Bergungsmission gegen drei geschickte Kämpfer war einfach ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen und so hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis sie von Kadaj, Yazoo und Loz bewusstlos geprügelt und ins Tunnelsystem verschleppt wurden.  
  
Nur umgeben vom schwachen Leuchten der Nordkrater-Höhlen konnte der Schwarzhaarige als er aufwachte nicht ausmachen, ob Minuten, Stunden oder Tage vergangen waren. Das einzige, das er sagen konnte war, dass die drei Kämpfer gerade weg waren, und Elena, nach wie vor bewusstlos, neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Ihre Hände und Füße waren gefesselt und ihr Gesicht lädiert - er erinnerte sich daran, dass Kadaj sie dafür bestraft hatte, dass sie ihm nicht gesagt hatten, wo Reno J.E.N.O.V.A.s Kopf hinbringen würde.  
Er selbst lehnte, ebenfalls gefesselt, an der Höhlenwand und fühlte getrocknetes Blut an seiner Schläfe, als er die Stirn runzelte. Das musste passiert sein, als Kadaj ihm mit dem Griff seines Katana eines übergezogen hatte - zumindest war dies das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte. Natürlich hatten die beiden versucht, sich zu wehren, mussten aber schnell feststellen, dass sie, kaum bewaffnet wie sie waren, nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatten. Stattdessen mussten sie die Folter der drei silberhaarigen Männer über sich ergehen lassen.  
Glücklicherweise hatte das Trio aber schon sehr bald festgestellt, dass sie die Informationen, die sie wollten, nicht bekommen würden, denn weder Tseng noch Elena gaben irgendetwas preis. Und weil die beiden auch darauf bedacht waren, keinen Schmerz zu zeigen, verloren Kadaj, Loz und Yazoo sehr schnell das Interesse an ihren Grausamkeiten und ließen die beiden zurück, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, dass die Turks sich einfach in den Tunneln verirren und dort sterben würden.  
  
Misstrauisch sah Tseng sich um und versuchte mögliche Fluchtrouten auszumachen, wenn er und Elena es schafften, sich von den Fesseln zu befreien, bevor diese drei Arschlöcher zurück kamen. Schon bald fiel sein Blick auf einen scharfkantigen Fels - perfekt. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihn eine Welle von Übelkeit und Schwindel überkam - oh ja, das war definitiv eine Gehirnerschütterung - und kroch langsam zu dem Fels, darauf konzentriert, das Bewusstsein nicht erneut zu verlieren. Er brauchte gefühlte Stunden, schaffte es aber schlussendlich, seine Hände frei zu bekommen. Dann sah er erneut zu Elena. “Elena,” zischte er.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
“Elena!” versuchte er es erneut, diesmal mit leicht erhobener Stimme, wodurch sich das jüngste Mitglied seiner Abteilung regte und langsam zu ihm aufsah. “...Was…?” fragte sie desorientiert, gab aber einen schmerzerfüllten Laut von sich, als sie sich an das erinnerte, was passiert war. “Wo sind sie?”  
  
Tseng zuckte mit den Schultern. “Keine Ahnung. Bist du okay?” fragte er. “Sie haben mich zuerst ausgeknockt,” fügte er hinzu und bedachte ihre Verletzungen mit einem kritischen Blick. Langsam näherte er sich ihr, um sie auch von ihren Fesseln zu befreien.  
Elena nickte und bewegte vorsichtig ihre Glieder, um die Blutzirkulation anzuregen. “Ich glaub schon…” Dann verzog sie das Gesicht. “Amateure. Wenigstens hatten sie nicht viel… Fantasie bei ihrer Folter. Aber du siehst mies aus… Deine Schusswunden bluten,” stellte sie fest.  
Ihr Chef lachte nur trocken. “Hab’ schon Schlimmeres überlebt. Lass uns einen Weg hier raus finden, bevor sie zurückkommen,” sagte er zu ihr. “Kannst du dich bewegen?”  
“Wahrscheinlich besser als du, Boss,” zog sie ihn etwas auf, stand auf und wartete darauf, dass Tseng dasselbe tat.  
“Irgendeine Idee wohin?”  
“Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber immerhin gibt es gerade nur einen Weg aus dieser Höhle hier…” antwortete er und keuchte beim Aufstehen. Sofort presste er eine Hand auf eine der Wunden auf seiner Schulter, um die Blutung zu stoppen.  
“Brauchst du Hilfe?” fragte Elena skeptisch, als sie zusah, wie der ältere Mann sich gegen die Höhlenwand lehnte, die Augen geschlossen und schwer atmend. Nach einem Moment schüttelte Tseng aber den Kopf.  
“Mir geht’s gut. Lass uns gehen.” Mit diesen Worten schleppte er sich voran in den einzigen dunklen Tunnel, der die Höhle mit dem Rest des Systems verband.  
  
Während sie versuchten, ein wenig Gefühl für die Aufteilung der Höhlen in dem Tunnelsystem zu bekommen, durch das sie gerade humpelten, musste Tseng sich sehr schnell eingestehen, dass es ihm vielleicht doch nicht so gut ging, wie er Elena zuvor glauben ließ. Der Gedanke, dass sie möglicherweise die einzige war, die hier lebend herauskam, ging ihm durch den Kopf.  
Es dauerte danach nicht lange, bis der Turk-Chef tatsächlich stolperte, da er durch den Blutverlust und die Gehirnerschütterung kaum mehr Kraft in seinen Gliedmaßen hatte. Als er mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen zu Boden sank, konnte er nichts mehr anderes tun als zu Elena hochzusehen, die sich zumindest noch besser hielt als er selbst. “Chef!” rief sie aus, eilte zu ihm und wollte ihm aufhelfen. Tseng jedoch hielt sie auf. “Lass mich zurück,” wies der Dunkelhaarige sie an. “Du hast allein bessere Chancen,” nuschelte er. “Ich kann mich kaum mehr bewegen - was immer die mit diesen Kugeln gemacht haben… Die Wunde hört nicht auf zu bluten.”  
Elena starrte ihn an. “Sorry, Chef, aber du redest Unsinn. Du glaubst doch wohl selbst nicht, dass ich dich einfach hier lasse?” fragte sie, wurde jedoch von Tseng unterbrochen, der sie selbst in diesem Zustand noch streng ansehen konnte. “Elena, das ist nicht der Zeitpunkt für Sentimentalitäten. Du bist ein Turk und kennst die Regeln. Das ist ein Befehl. Sieh zu, dass du hier raus kommst. Jetzt.” Die blonde Frau dachte jedoch nicht einmal daran, Tseng zurück zu lassen, und er konnte auch nicht mehr darauf bestehen, da er nur einen Moment später erneut das Bewusstsein verlor. Stattdessen verließ ein Fluch Elenas Lippen, der Reno stolz gemacht hätte, und so schnell wie möglich versuchte sie Tsengs Blutungen zu stoppen, während sie irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte.  
  
Gefühlte Stunden, die wahrscheinlich nur Minuten gewesen waren, später seufzte Elena. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie sich ohne Erfolg um Tsengs Wunden gekümmert hatte. Langsam begann sie zu akzeptieren, dass sie vermutlich beide hier im Nordkrater sterben würden, blinzelte aber verwundert, als sie Schritte vernahm, die von den Höhlenwänden widerhallten. “Fuck…” fluchte sie, bemerkte aber bald, dass es nur eine einzelne Person war, die durch die Höhlen zu laufen schien - und dass das Geräusch von klackendem Metall mit jedem Schritt, den die Person machte, näher kam. Wo zur Hölle hatte sie dieses Geräusch schon einmal gehört…?  
  
Nur kurze Zeit später stand eine vermummte Gestalt vor den beiden Turks und betrachtete sie. Verblüfft sah Elena zu ihr auf. “Ich glaube, ich halluziniere…” murmelte sie. “Valentine, bist du das?” Mit nicht mehr als einem “hmpf” als Antwort beugte dieser sich hinunter, um den bewusstlosen Mann neben Elena genauer anzusehen und verzog das Gesicht, als er Tsengs Verfassung bemerkte.  
Als Elena zusah, wie sich Vincent den schlaffen Körper von Tseng einfach wie einen Mehlsack über die Schulter hob, sog sie scharf die Luft ein. “Verdammt nochmal, echt jetzt? Er ist verletzt!” beschwerte sich die Blondine.  
Vincent jedoch ignorierte das. “Ich gehe davon aus, dass du laufen kannst?” fragte er und begann, sich einen Weg aus den Höhlen zu bahnen, ohne Elenas Antwort abzuwarten.  
  
Als sie den Ausgang beinahe erreicht hatten, wachte Tseng erneut auf. Er war nach wie vor komplett orientierungslos, mehr noch als er den roten Umhang sah und langsam Notiz davon nahm, dass er von irgendjemandem getragen wurde. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis für ihn alles ein wenig Sinn ergab - dass Vincent Valentine aus einem für ihn unerfindlichen Grund hier war, um sie aus den Höhlen zu retten. Irgendwie amüsiert schnaubte er. “Valentine? Schon mal daran gedacht den Turks beizutreten?”


End file.
